


Free Kurt - Kitty Style

by elle_delajoie



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine or Klaine Friendly, free kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25648528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elle_delajoie/pseuds/elle_delajoie
Summary: Free Kurt - How Kurt Did Not End Up Engaged to BlaineKitty's CardsOf all of the people present at the over-the-top proposal Blaine put together, Kitty seemed to be the least likely to be the one to give Kurt the support he needed to say 'no'.
Comments: 33
Kudos: 227
Collections: Free Kurt Challenge August 2020





	Free Kurt - Kitty Style

Kitty sat in her room working on her project du jour, destroying someone she hated's life – just another ordinary Friday in the life of the Cheerios HBIC. She thought back to the Wednesday afternoon when she put her hair up and dressed like Marley and followed a few of her fellow Glee Club members around the mall, without being noticed of course.

She rolled her eyes at herself for being such a school girl when it came to going with everyone to the carnival. She hadn't had so much fun in a long time, but she reminded herself that it wasn't time to focus on how much she actually liked Artie.

She smiled and gloated about how she had managed to keep Blaine's picnic from happening at lunch on Thursday. A tiny trashcan fire – and the whole school evacuated when the smoke detectors went off. She was still miffed about him wasting her whole evening having them drive all over Ohio. _Hasn't he heard of Skype or texting?_ she asked herself.

She continued her work and thought about how she had managed to get information out of so many people without arousing even the tiniest bit of suspicion. She patted herself on the back for playing along so well with Blaine's stupid recreation of "I Saw Her Standing There" after school just so Tina could get a date to Senior Prom which wouldn't be for two more months.

Quinn would be so proud of her. She preened at the thought. She kept a steady hand and worked to keep her lettering neat.

Her phone buzzed. She turned it over to read the text.

––11:00 tomorrow at Dalton. Leave at 9:00. Don't be late. Wear red.

––I'll be there.

 _So he has heard of texting._ She rolled her eyes and went back to what she was working on and stuck with it until she was finished. She pulled out her red sundress for the next morning.

* * *

Kitty smiled, sang along, and did her little do-si-do in the hall before she moved quickly to the base of the staircase. She stood between Sam and Artie in Kurt's direct line of sight. When he got to the bottom of the stairs, she pulled out her carefully crafted signs and held them to her side out of sight. She had used small circular clips and 3-hole punch to keep them together as she turned them. As soon as everyone stopped singing, Blaine began to speak.

  


"We met right here. I took this man's hand…"

_Kitty pulled the cards up and held them at waist height. Kurt and Blaine blocked Mercedes, Rachel, and Santana from being able to see them. She managed to catch Kurt's attention._

**You were gone 2 weeks when he slept  
with a guy he knew from Facebook.**

  


"I think that my soul knew something that…"

_She kept the sign up long enough for him to read it._

**Blaine told us:  
"I want this to be more than an ordinary proposal.  
I want this to be a cultural statement."**

  


"…our hands were meant for each other."

_She could see Kurt's eyes blink a few times and try to refocus on what Blaine was saying. She flipped to the next one._

**He's had a crush on Sam for a couple of months.  
He serenaded him during Guilty Pleasures week  
TWO weeks ago.**

  


"Which is why it's never really felt like we were..."

_She flipped the cards again._

**Blaine went to your dad to ask for your hand  
in marriage like you're a girl from the 1950s.**

  


"As if in every lifetime, you and I…"

_Kurt glanced at Blaine, but then back to Kitty when she flipped the cards again._

**Your dad told him "no".**

  


"…and fall in love all over again."

_Kurt looked up again._

**Blaine only bought one ring.**

  


"I just feel so lucky that I've found you so soon in this lifetime."

_Kurt was clearly struggling to listen at that point. Kitty flipped to the next one._

__

**You actively opposed Finn and Rachel getting  
engaged in high school. Blaine is still in high school.**

  


"All I want to do, all I've ever wanted to do was spend my life loving you."

__

_Kitty rolled her eyes and flipped to the next card._

__

**You deserve better. You have better.  
Adam loves you as you are.**

__

  


__

Blaine reached back to Sam to grab the ring. 

__

_Kitty dropped the cards to her side._

__

  


__

"So Kurt Hummel, my amazing friend…"

__

_She moved them back in front of her and flipped it quickly once Blaine had turned around._

__

**You don't owe him anything.**

__

  


__

"Will you marry me?"

__

_She saw his breath hitch with the last one._

__

**Nearly 50% of cheaters cheat again.**  


__

  


__

Kurt's eyes filled with tears as he took the ring box from Blaine. He closed it quietly. "Can we finish in private?" Kurt didn't really give him a chance to answer. He just started down the stairs and into the crowd gathered at the bottom of the stairs.

__

Kitty put the cards back in her pocket quickly and stepped behind Artie's wheelchair, offering Kurt a way through the crowd.

__

Blaine called out, "Kurt, wait. Just answer me."

__

Kurt pushed his way through the crowd, not stopping until he was in the Warblers' practice room.

__

Blaine followed him. Sam followed Blaine. Mercedes followed Sam. The two of them stood side-by-side blocking the hallway, keeping everyone from getting close to the door.

__

"Kurt, I don't understand. Why wouldn't you just answer me?"

__

"Why would you ask me in front of all of those people?"

__

"Because I thought you'd like me publicly declaring how I feel about you. I thought you'd feel loved."

__

"It felt like a spectacle, like a 'cultural statement'." He recalled the words from Kitty's cards.

__

Blaine's eyes narrowed for just a moment before he regained his poise.

__

"We're not even dating. When I told you that I wanted you to be a part of my life again before the fire alarm went off, that wasn't me asking you to be my boyfriend again. I had told you that I was working on forgiving you. I'm still with Adam. Even if I wanted to get back together with you as a couple, I would break up with Adam first. I would never cheat on him."

__

"I didn't think the two of you were serious."

__

"We weren't a month ago, but he asked me to be his boyfriend after I went back to New York."

__

"You cheated on him with me."

__

"We weren't exclusive back then and you know that. He knows what happened. We were just getting to know each other before that. He asked me to be his boyfriend after I went back. When you and I slept together, it wasn't the same. That bond I had with you had been broken. I've been offering you my friendship all week, but that's it. If you aren't interested, then there's nothing I can do about that." He handed the ring box to Blaine. "I'm not a girl. Asking my dad for permission to marry me and only buying one ring pretty much tells me how you see me in a relationship with you."

__

"So, you're saying 'no'?"

__

"I actively opposed Finn and Rachel getting engaged in high school. That was a year ago. You were there. Even if we were together, why would I support of us getting engaged while you're in high school?"

__

"We're soulmates."

__

"I don't believe in soulmates. Plus, I'm pretty sure if there were such a thing as soulmates, you wouldn't have slept with a guy you met on Facebook two weeks after I went to New York. And crushing on straight boys isn't a good idea. And doing it in a way that people notice, even worse. I'm sure Sam took it all in stride because he's a good guy, but serenading him two weeks before asking me to marry you isn't reassuring when statistics say that nearly 50% of cheaters cheat again. I need to go find my dad and get going to the airport."

__

"So that's it? What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

__

"I'd suggest the truth. It seems to find it's way out no matter how hard you try to for it not to." Kurt opened the door to the room to find Sam and Mercedes standing there.

__

"Everything okay?" Sam asked.

__

"For me, yes. I'm going to go find my dad. Thanks for keeping people away."

__

Mercedes hugged him. "No problem."

__

As he walked towards the closest exit to the building, Kurt took his phone out and texted Quinn.

__

-I need Kitty's number.

__

By the time he was back in Burt's SUV, he had gotten a response. He thanked Quinn and texted Kitty.

__

-Thank you. But why? I thought you hated me.

__

-In my many months long quest to dig up information on everyone that could some day benefit me in some capacity, I found out that Sue likes you and she doesn't like anyone. And no one else had anything bad to say about you. That just made me all the more curious, so I kept digging. Let's just say that what I dug up on Blaine wasn't all rainbows. This isn't something I say often. I was wrong about you. And you're welcome.

__

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the **Free Kurt** tag for more stories where a variety of Glee characters keep Kurt from accepting Blaine’s proposal.


End file.
